Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
preludes the 6th season of Total Drama. It was confirmed by Julie Giles via Facebook. Summary "Strap in for a breaking news bulletin, Fresh fans! We’ve been hearing a lot of speculation and rumours about the future of Total Drama after Season 5, Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Seems like everybody’s got a theory they heard from a friend of a friend and folks are getting pretty worked up looking for answers. We’re here today to set the record straight with some cold hard facts! Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race! First things first, The Ridonculous Race is not Season 6 of Total Drama. What it is is a brand spanking new series set in the same universe as Total Drama. The Dramaverse? The Totality! We can workshop names later, the point is that while The Ridonculous Race features a new premise and a new cast of characters you can expect to see some returning favourites from Total Drama making an appearance. Bottom line, it’s not a sequel, it’s a spin-off! Speaking of returning favourites, The Ridonculous Race comes to you from the same creative minds as Total Drama, Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch. They’re bringing their special blend of over-the-top action and outrageous comedy, that marks all of Fresh TV’s series, to this new idea."'' Release of Contestants *This season will be hosted by the new host Don. Don was confirmed by Alex Ganetakos via twitter. On October 1, 2014, Don's official art and a poster of the new show were released. * On December 31 2014, Carrie and Devin's character designs were revealed via Fresh TV Blog. * On February 14 2015, Stephanie and Ryan's character designs were revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *The Cake Entertainment page for Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race was created on June 9, 2015. Its promo image revealed six new members of the cast and three returning Total Drama cast members, Owen, Noah, and Geoff. *In June 2015, two friends who are "Geniuses", Mary and Ellody, were the third to have their character design to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *3 days after Mary and Ellody's release, Emma and Kitty who are a pair of Asian Sisters dubbed "Sisters" were the fourth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *4 days after Emma and Kitty's release, Crimson and Ennui dubbed "Goths" were the fifth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *On June 30 2015, Chet and Lorenzo's character designs were the sixth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog and were dubbed as the "Stepbrothers". *2 days after the Stepbrother's release on July 2, 2015, Adversity Twins, Jay and Mickey were the seventh pair to be released via Fresh TV Blog. *On July 7, 2015, Mother, Kelly and her Daughter, Taylor were the eigthth pair to be released via Fresh TV Blog. *On July 9 2015, Father and Son team, Dwayne and Junior were the ninth pair to be released via Fresh TV Blog. *On July 14 2015, the first confirmed returning pair from Total Drama, Noah and Owen, dubbed the "Reality TV Pros" were the tenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *On July 16 2015, Surfer Dudes, Brody and returning contestant, Geoff were the eleventh pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *On July 21 2015, Fashion Bloggers, Jen and Tom were the twelfth pair to be released via Fresh TV Blog. *On July 23 2015, Ice Dancers, Jacques and Josee were the thirteenth pair tone released via Fresh TV Blog. *On 28 July 2015, Police Cadets, Sanders and MacArthur were the fourteenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *On 30 July 2015, Vegans, Laurie and Miles were the fifteenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *On 4 August 2015, Tennis Rivals, Gerry and Pete were the sixteenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *On 6 August 2015, Rockers, Rock and Spud, were the seventh pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *On 6 August 2015, along with the Rockers, LARPER's, Leonard and Tammy were the eighteenth and final pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. Other Known Info *This season will be a parody of The Amazing Race. **Like The Amazing Race, contestants in Ridonculous Race will compete in teams of two. *The season will air sometime in 2015. *Julie Giles has hinted that this season will be a mixture of multiple generations of characters. *Kristin Fairlie, Bridgette's voice actor, will be returning this season to voice a character named Carrie. * These are currently the only known contestants: *The season will be a mix of both new and returning contestants. *Julie Giles has confirmed that this will be a spin-off series, and not a new Total Drama season. **However, it will take place in the same universe. *The Ridonculous Race will air on Teletoon and Cartoon Network sometime in 2015. *The season will be produced by Alex Ganetakos. *Chad Hicks will return as the director. *Terry McGurrin is set to write the screenplay. *The spin-off will premiere in the summer. *This marks the return of the 26-episode seasons. *One of the producers, Alex Ganetakos, states that many ''Ridonculous Race seasons are possible if the first season is successful. *This spin-off will be a "buddy comedy". *This spin-off will consist of 18 pairs for a total of 36 contestants. Gallery Rr poster.jpg|The poster released on October 1. a.png|Carrie and Devin are the first pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. b.png|Stephanie and Ryan are the second pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. c.png|Mary and Ellody are the third pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. d.png|Emma and Kitty are the fourth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. e.png|Crimson and Ennui are the fifth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. f.png|Chet and Lorenzo are the sixth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. g.png|Jay and Mickey are the seventh pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. h.png|Kelly and Taylor are the eighth pair to b revealed via Fresh TV Blog. i.png|Dwayne and Junior are the ninth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. j.png|Owen and Noah are the tenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. k.png|Geoff and Brody are the eleventh pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. l.png|Jen and Tom are the twelfth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. m.png|Jacques and Josee are the thirteenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. n.png|Sanders and MacArthur are the fourteenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. o.png|Laurie and Miles are the fifteenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. p.png|Gerry and Pete are the sixteenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. q.png|Rock and Spud are the seventeenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. r.png|Leonard and Tammy are the eighteenth and final pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. Category:Unaired Category:The Ridonculous Race Category:Total Drama Presents